Possibility
by Nashville3Way
Summary: Takes place after the end of the last episode and it's just what our Deyna hearts desire.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that me, Nashville1211, and BreannaM13 co-wrote. We loved the last scene in the past episode and wished that it had continued. This is what we wish would happen even though it probably won't because the writers like to tease.  
We hope you enjoy it and let us know if you want us to continue. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters used in this story. **

Rayna went up to the cabin after the interview to see Deacon and talk to him about their situation. She sat down on the chair next to him.

Rayna: I wanted to thank you for doing that. You ran out of there so fast.  
Deacon: You were right we needed to do it. How is she doing?  
Rayna: I don't know.  
Deacon: You should have told me Ray. I'm sorry. I was a mess when you found out you were pregnant but I got better and I've been good a long time. Right?  
Rayna nods.  
Deacon: So why didn't you tell me when she was like three, you know, or five or ten? Why didn't you give me a little more time to be her daddy?  
Rayna: You were always part of her life. You saw her grow up.  
Deacon stands up: No no Ray. It's not the same. You know that's not the same Rayna. You ever sing her to sleep?  
Rayna: Mhm.  
Deacon: I never did. And I never got to hold her when she was scared or, I don't know, feel her cling to my leg when she was shy around strangers. Yeah I was there all the time but I didn't know. The hard part is that right now I still wouldn't know. If she hadn't found out Rayna, I still wouldn't know. You'd be sitting down in that chair lying to my face right now and every other day, the rest of my life.  
Rayna: You don't know that. I mean...  
Deacon: Look, I'm sorry. I went there and did what I had to do for my daughter but that's all I got for you Ray.  
Rayna stands up: Our daughter, shes our daughter Deacon. And I've done what I've had to do for her too. You think I wanted it like this? I wanted to be your wife. I wanted us to raise her up together. In a wonderful loving home that you could not provide. I cried myself to sleep for a year I wanted it so bad. And you know you're right, I could have told you at some point down the line, but when, when really is it the right time to blow up your kids...life. And when you did find out did you scoop her in your arms and tell her how much you loved her and you were so proud of her. Nope. You got drunk. You got drunk and I almost died. I lied to you I did and I bet you resent the hell out of me for that, but I guarantee I resent you even for putting us in this position in the first place.

They both had tears in their eyes and all Deacon wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and feel like he belonged to her but he didn't. He couldn't. She was right he couldn't have taken care of a family. He looked away because he didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes and then after five minutes he asked tentatively, "do you want to come inside?" She shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I can't." "I'm making dinner." He walked inside and she sat down on the chair outside for a while in order to get herself together. She really had missed him so much when they broke up and all she wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe. She looked inside the house, their house, and saw him standing by the stove. A small loving smile appeared on her lips. It felt like the good times they had spent together at their cabin. She slowly got up.

She walked into the house looking at all the pictures of her albums on the walls, the 'eternity' sign above the door and all the furniture that was still right where she remembered it. Deacon turned around and smiled knowing that she was going to come back inside. "You know its not the same without you here." Rayna looked at him and smiled. This was home this house is where she could have started her own family that she had always wanted, with the man she had loved for all her life. Deacon asked, "are you going to stay for dinner? It's your favorite, baked catfish. Just like old times." Rayna answered, "yeah, I guess I can stay for dinner." Deacon turned back towards the stove and smiled.

She missed being up here with him and even though they weren't together she felt like she was home. She looked at him cooking and allowed her mind to drift away from all the problems they were facing. She imagined wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his neck in order to feel his warmth and inhale his scent. He would wrap her arms around her and pull her closer as he kissed her hair... Rayna shivered when she was brought back to reality by Deacon asking, "what?" She had been caught staring. She blushed and smiled, "nothing. Can I help you with anything?" Deacon smiled back, "can you set the table?"

Rayna got up and walked to the cabinet where she had left the plates and took two out. Deacon was standing in front of the drawer with the knives and forks and she brushed against him, voluntarily, as she went to open it, "sorry." He moved back so she could get the forks and knives and watched her as she walked into the dining room to set the table.

He watched as she walked around the table and chairs. He missed those auburn curls and the sweet smell of when she laid next to him in their bed. He watched as she moved so swiftly across the floor. He imagined himself walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck with his nose, and kissing so softly. Deacon sighed when he was brought back to reality by a voice asking, "anything else?" Deacon smiled. "Do you wanna grab our drinks out of the fridge while I get the food plated?" "Sure." Rayna walked towards the fridge when his hand reached for the refrigerator door brushing against hers. "Sorry," he stepped away from the fridge and walked over to the stove. Rayna smiled. He had done that on purpose. He didn't need anything from the fridge. He just wanted to feel her. She grabbed a bottle of sparkling apple cider and two cups. Deacon pulled the fish out of the oven and they walked into the dining room side by side. Rayna filled the glasses and he made the plates.

They sat across from each other and it felt awkward. 'I shouldn't have stayed,' she thought to herself. Deacon saw that she was feeling out of place and said, "what really hurt me when I found out was not only you lying but also knowing that I wasn't there to raise her with you. I knew what you wanted Ray because I wanted the same thing. I know I screwed up back then and I'm sorry that I couldn't give you your dream." Rayna looked down and sighed, "I wish we could have lived our dream together. I missed you so so much. Every night I went to bed thinking about you and every morning the first thing I thought of was you saying good morning to me. But I think the most important thing now is to move on and go forward with our lives. I can't fix the mistakes I made back then and neither can you but I think we should try and not make the same mistakes again. I'm tired of hurting the one person that has loved me for me." Deacon looked sad, "I'm tired of that too Ray, but I love you. I always have and I always will." Deacon admitted.

He put down his fork and laid his hand on top of hers. "You and me have so much damn water under our bridge, it's like we're drowning in it. I just want to put the past behind us and do what's right for our daughter, even if that means us never getting back together." Rayna now had tears rolling down her cheeks. She used her free hand and wiped them away. "Deacon I have never not loved you. There hasn't been a day that has gone by in the last 14 years that I haven't thought about what our life could have been like or still could be. The thing is that im scared, I'm scared of what could happen. It seems like every time we are together something bad happens and one of us almost dies." Deacon sighed. "Ray, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You know that's not who I am." Rayna smiled and looked away, "I'm sorry I hurt you by lying. And... I miss you," she looked up at him, "I miss you as my best friend. I know you had to pull away from me to heal but I want you to know that I miss you." Deacon wanted to comfort her. He knew what she was feeling.

He got up and walked over to her and pulled her up. "Come here Ray." She looked into his eyes and then wrapped her arms around his waist and spread her hands out on his back before fisting his shirt. And she exhaled letting her tears fall. "I miss you too, Ray. Its okay just let it all out." Deacon stated rubbing her back. She lifted her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." "Shh.. its okay." He kissed the top of her head "I'm so sorry." "Ray, I said it's okay." Deacon looked down at her wiping the tears off her cheek. "No I'm sorry I kept your daughter away from you for the most critical years of her life." Deacon sighed. "I'ts okay you had your reasons and they were pretty good ones. So don't be sorry lets just start from now and move foward." Rayna nodded and smiled, she then snuggled into his chest. She didn't know what they were doing. She didn't know what would happen after she left or what would happen tomorrow. But right now she felt a little better because she felt Deacon's arms around her and that gave her hope that some day, maybe, he would forgive her completely.

She untangled herself and picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen. He got the glasses and followed her. She washed and he dried just like they had done so many times before in that exact kitchen. "Are you going to stay for a while longer? I was going to light the fire." She looked at her phone and saw that no one was missing her. She looked at Deacon, "yeah." He nodded, "okay." She watched him walk towards the living room and smiled. She made tea and poured it in to two mugs. She walked over to the coffe table and set the mugs down. She sat down on the couch and watched him put wood in the fireplace and start the fire. That is the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. That is the man she wanted to marry and start her own family with.

He got up and walked over to the couch to sit down next to her. "It should warm up fast. Are you cold?" Deacon asked. "A little." She replied as she scooted closer to him. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered them up. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. They sat like this for a few minutes until Rayna spoke up. "Deacon I'm sorry, I really am sorry. And I hope one day you can forgive me for what I have done to you." She moved away a little so that she could see his face. "It's hard to find out that the person you love has lied to you for over a decade." Rayna nodded and looked away. "But I hope you can forgive me for putting us here in the first place. I believe you, that you resent me so much more. We're in the same boat here, Ray. We both wanted the same thing." She cut him off, her voice heavy with emotion. She didn't like to admit this. To admit that the dream was still there, "want Deacon, not wanted." He looked at her a little sternly, "you have a funny way of showing it. How can you say that? You're with Luke." That felt like a dagger straight to her heart. Her voice got louder, "because I'm in love with you, Deacon, not Luke, not anybody else. It has never not been that way. I don't like admitting it but I can't fight it." He looked away from her. She had lied to him. You don't lie like that to people you love. "How do I know your not lieing to me? How do I know you are telling the truth? Because dammit Ray, I can't go through this again."

She wanted to prove it to him in all the wrong ways. Wrong because she was in a relationship and she did not want to cheat but right now Deacon was the most important. She didn't want to go through another break up with him either. He looked at her and they just looked at each other for what felt like forever until she looked at his lips and then back at his eyes. She slowly and tentatively moved closer. Her lips were centimeters away and he could feel her warm breath brushing his lips. She let her lips touch his very lightly and it was like a switch was flipped and nothing else mattered. She was showing him she loved him. Nothing else mattered. She opened her lips a little and he kissed her back just as lightly. Nothing topped this, nothing ever topped this and it was so wrong but so so right. A tear rolled down her cheek and he exhaled his face in a nostalgic expression because they had passed on 13 years of this. It was sad for both of them. He took her bottom lip in between his and let his tongue skim it. More tears rolled down her cheeks because she loved him so much that it hurt her. He made her feel like no one else ever could and it was just a kiss but a kiss with so much emotion and so much feeling that she didn't know what else to do but cry. She skimmed her tongue on his top lip and moved her hand to his cheek. He sighed again. He really missed her lips. He always missed her lips and now he was kissing them and his heart was breaking because he didn't know if he could ever be with her again. If she could ever be with him again.

She heard her phone buzzing on the table but didn't care. She was kissing the man she loves and nothing could ruin this. They kissed for a few more seconds until he pulled away. She sighed at the break of contact. "Ray, you really should answer that. He's called 4 times." Deacon said hoping she would say no. "No it's okay you're more important. I want to be with you and not him but I know that we can't right now. That kiss showed me so many feelings that I haven't had with anybody else. That kiss was to prove to you that I love you and yeah I may have just hurt somebody because of it." Deacon smiled and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and then pulled away. "I'm going to give you some time. I really should get going. It's getting late." Rayna said as she stood up. "Call me when you're ready and I promise I will be waiting."

Deacon nodded and walked her to the door. She had showed him she wanted to be with him. He could still taste the remnants of her lips and it just wasn't enough. He wanted to kiss her every day for the rest of his life but he didn't know if he could be with her. The saying, "love conquers all" ran through his mind and he scoffed at it. If only it was that simple. She got in her car. She had just kissed Deacon and it had felt so good and it just made her miss him more. Having a little bit of him made her want more and right now she couldn't have more. She ran her tongue across her lips and tasted his kiss. She sat there as she looked down at her phone. She had four missed calls from Luke. She should really take a break from him and tell him that she kissed Deacon.

She slowly drove away leaving a peace of her behind; leaving half of herself behind. She called Luke and put him on loud speaker. "I've been trying to reach you for the past 20 minutes is everything alright?" "Yes everything is fine. I was just.. umm.. taking care of a few things." "I'm going out of town to visit my kids for a few days. I was just calling to let you know." Rayna nodded, "can you stop by the house before you leave? I need to talk to you." "Yeah I'll be there in about an hour." "Okay see you then."

Rayna arrived home and paced the kitchen before she sat down on the stool at the counter. She heard the door open and close. Luke walked up to Rayna and gave her a hug and a kiss. The kiss made her think of the kiss that she had just shared with the love of her life and it didn't feel the same. "Hey Babe. What did you need to talk?" Luke asked as he sat down next to her. She placed her hand on his and looked him in the eye. "You know I never meant to hurt you, right?" Luke stood up and walked to the other side of the counter. "Ray, what did you do?" She started crying. She never wanted to hurt him but she wanted to be with the man she loved and might have a chance to be with. "Did you go to Deacon?" He said harshly. She nodded. He looked at her, his eyes filled with anger. "Did you sleep with him?" "No I didnt sleep with him! I can't believe you would think that!" She scolded. "Well I don't know what to think anymore. All you talk or worry about is Deacon!" He shouted. Rayna walked toward the door shouting, "he's the father of one of my children! Of course I'm going to worry about him!" She opend the door, "and let me make this really simple for you. You don't have to think about me anymore. The door is open Luke." "I can't believe you are doing this Rayna." She snickered, "well I guess you don't know me very well then." He looked at her shocked as he walked out the door. She slammed the door behind him. "Goodbye!"

**If you would like us to finish it please let us know :) thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**We want to thank everyone for reviewing and this chapter is for y'all! It took really long because we were both on vacation and we are sorry for the hold up! Let us know what you think and if you want us to continue we would be more than happy to do so!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own these amazing characters. The song used in this chapter is Wanted by Hunter Hayes. **

Two days had passed since Rayna saw Deacon at the cabin and since Luke walked out. She had been rude to Luke and she was upset about that but he didn't trust her because he accused her of sleeping with Deacon. You can't be in a relationship with someone that doesn't trust you can you? Rayna hadn't heard from Deacon and she was worried. She wants to know what he wants but she isn't sure what she wants either. Sure, they love each other but there are way too many times that it didn't work out.

The only things that was running through her head were questions. Questions she didn't have the answers to. Was the fight with Luke a break? Or did she really break up with him? Was Deacon drinking? Was Deacon thinking about her? Was he writing music? Did he want her back? Did she want him back? Was he asking himself the same questions? She hugged the pillow and screamed into it. This was way too frustrating.

Maddie walked in, "hey mom." "Hey sweetie." Rayna replied as she put the pillow beside her. "How was your day?" She added. "It was okay I have some homework. But nothing else really." "Alright well, why don't you go start it while I make dinner?" "Okay," Maddie replied walking towards the door. "Maddie?" Rayna questioned before her daughter left the room. "Yeah mom?" Rayna hesitated. "You haven't heard from Deacon have you?" "Yeah. He is up at the cabin doing some work on it." Rayna sighed in relief that he was okay and wasn't drinking. "Why is everything okay?" Maddie questioned. "Yes everything's fine, I was just wondering." Rayna smiled. Maddie gave her a skeptical look almost as if she knew there was a deeper meaning behind the question. "Okay? Call me when dinner is ready. I'm going to do homework," she said as she walked out of the room. Rayna sighed and walked downstairs. She was waiting for Deacon to call her. She had told him to call when he was ready and she knew she had to wait but it was excruciating.

As she cooked dinner she got a text from Luke. 'I'm sorry about the other day. Can we talk?' Rayna sighed. She had been harsh and wanted to apologize too but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She was having mixed feelings about him and mostly about Deacon because she didn't know where that was going. She had kissed him for goodness sakes! She texted Luke back, 'yeah. I'm sorry too. I'll call after dinner.' She put the phone down and set the table.

"Girlllss, dinner is ready!" The girls ran in and sat down. They started eating and Maddie brought Deacon up again. "I was talking to Deacon about where he gets his inspiration for writing from." Rayna looked up, knowing the answer to that, "yeah? What did he say?" "He said that he gets it from his feelings. He digs deep and tries to find what exactly he is feeling and then tries to put that into music." Rayna nodded. He had left out the part about her being the inspiration. 'Maybe I'm not his inspiration anymore,' she thought to herself and tried not to cry. She asked, "is he writing right now?" Maddie nodded, "yeah he said that the cabin is inspiring and going up there always helped not only him, but also you, with ideas." Rayna smiled, "yes it's a beautiful place."

Maddie look at her mom and smiled "When was the last time you were there?" Raynas heart stopped. Should she tell her she was there two days ago? She she tell her that her about Deacon and her having dinner? So many things were running throught her head, but she wanted to make sure it was all out in the open. She sat down her fork and said " Actually I was there a couple days ago. Deacon and I had dinner and we talked about you and how your doing." Rayna sighed in relief that she had told the truth and didnt lie about seeing Deacon that night. Maddies eyes lit up when she heard that her parents were getting along. "You guys are getting along?" Maddie asked. Rayna smiled "ya we are getting along." Daphne spoke up. "Mom are you and Deacon going to get back together?" Rayna was shocked at the little girls question. "Well I hope so, one day, maybe." Rayna answered. Maddie smiled. "I hope so too." Rayna then added, "but don't get your hopes up girls because I don't know if we ever will." Maddie said, "I'm sure you two will figure it out." Daphne added, "yeah you love each other." Rayna nodded, "we'll see." Then she looked at the clock, "it's getting late girls. Time to shower and get ready for bed because you have school tomorrow." The girls groaned and went upstairs.

As Rayna washed the dishes she thought about what she wanted to say to Luke but came up short. She had to call maybe something would come to her then. She picked up her phone and he answered on the second ring, "hey Rayna." "Hey. You wanted to talk?" "Yeah. Um, I'm sorry about how things went the other day." "I'm sorry too," she said. Then she went on, "I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I like you, a lot. You're stable and a nice guy and great with the girls but I don't feel like us will last." Luke sighed on the other end, "because of Deacon?" Rayna shrugged her voice filled with emotion because Deacon was always the problem for her. She couldn't move on. "Yeah because of Deacon and because of me. I don't want us to go on because I know I can't give you all of myself." Luke was let down, "I understand. You have to do what's best for yourself." Rayna felt bad, he was being so understanding. "Can we end it on a good note? Maybe get coffee when you get back?" Luke said, "yeah maybe." She sighed, "ok. I'll see you soon. Have a good time with your kids." "Yeah see you soon." They hung up. Rayna sighed, she felt better getting everything out in the open felt good. Luke on the other hand felt like he should try to win her back. Not from where he was but he wanted to try when he got back.

Rayna's phone rang again and it was Deacon. Her heart started racing. 'Oh my God,' she thought. She answered quickly. "Hello?" She asked trying not to sound too excited. She wasn't sure if this was real. "Hey Ray." She waited for him to keep going. "I was wondering if you could come up here tomorrow. There's something I want you to listen to." Rayna's hopes shot through the roof. This was real. He was calling. She had been waiting and he finally called! She tried to sound normal again but he could hear the excitement in her voice, "yes, of course. I'll be there around five. Is that ok?" Deacon replied, "yep. See you then." She smiled, "okay. Bye." "Bye." She hung up and tried to relax. She had to calm down but he had written a song for her. She was scared and anxious and she knew she probably wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Rayna woke up the next morning, rolled over and picked up her phone to find she had a text message from Deacon that read, "Dress warm, its kinda cold here." She paused for a moment because Deacon was never into texting he either wanted you to hear him say it through the phone or watch him say it in person. She quickly replied, "okay thanks." She had tossed and turned all night thinking about what might happen tonight when she got there. He could either tell her that he needs to be with her or that its better that they stay friends for Maddie's sake.

She got up made the girls breakfast and packed their lunches. She took them to school and went out to lunch with Tandy. She told her what happened at the cabin, the kiss, and then that she broke up with Luke. Tandy told her she was moving too her opinion Rayna shouldn't have broken up with Luke until she was 100% sure about Deacon. Rayna took that into consideration and told herself that she would give herself time to make the final decision. But in her heart she already knew. It always was and always would be Deacon.

When she got the girls they asked her if they could go sleep over at Talia's because it was a Friday. Talia had a sister that was Daphne's age. Rayna dropped the girls off at Talia's at 2:30 and drove home quickly to get dressed. She wore jeans, her warm boots, a long sleeve shirt, and brought a warm jacket with her. While she was getting dressed she purposely thought to not wear a warmer shirt so that when she got there she could ask Deacon for a sweatshirt and that way she could have his scent blended into hers. It had always been her favorite. She smiled at the thought. She was being sneaky by doing that but it was a good sneaky. She wanted to be closer to him, as close as she could get. She quickly ran to the car and texted Deacon letting him know she was leaving and he said, "okay, see you soon. There might be a storm heading this way. Are you sure you're up to coming?" Rayna grinned, thunderstorms with Deacon were the best. "Yes! I'm already on the way."

She had been driving for 30 minutes and she was almost there. It had started to rain and she was excited. She was hoping that they could cuddle on the porch under a blanket with a cup of coffee watching the storm go through. She pulled into the driveway and she felt weak she was so nervous she was shaking. She felt like it was the first date again. She was so afraid that he was going to turn her down and she would have to go running back to Luke or some other guy to try and fill this void she would have from him not being with her. She was snapped back to reality when she heard a nock on her window. "Are you going to come inside or stay in your car the whole time?" She smiled and shut off the car. "Ya sorry." She opened her door and got out. "Is everything okay?" Deacon asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yep it's nothing. Let's get inside it's kinda cold out here." Deacon smiled, "I told you to dress warm. I'll let you borrow one of my sweatshirts." Rayna smiled, "thanks."

She smiled as she followed him inside. He knew her so well. She would always steal his sweatshirts so he used to wait for her at the cabin with one in hand for when she got home. When this used to be their home. Their clothes were damp when they got inside, the rain had gotten stronger. Rayna hadn't closed her jacket so her shirt was wet and she was cold. She hung the jacket up as she shivered. Deacon shook his head at her and she gave him a 'what?' look. As he walked to the bedroom to get her the jacket he said, "some things never change Rayna." Rayna was brought back to the morning when they were in bed together and how he had said that exact same thing to her and all she could think of were his hands on her body, warming her up. She shivered as a warm wave went through her. "Here's the sweatshirt. Go take the shirt off it's wet, you'll get sick. I'm going to finish dinner. Chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes." Rayna smiled and took the sweater from him, "thank you. I'll be right out." It was her favorite sweatshirt of his. She walked into the bedroom and gasped as she closed the door. Nothing had changed. Not one little thing. Memories of nights, mornings, afternoons, dusks, dawns, sunsets, and sunrises spent in that bed with him all came back in full swing and she almost cried. She sat on the bed slipped of her shirt and pulled on the sweater. It smelled like Deacon and she inhaled it as his scent got on her bare skin.

The picture of them that was on the bedside table was missing and she felt sad. She got up and opened the nightstand drawer and there it was. Deacon with his arms wrapped around her, kissing her cheek, and her smiling as she looked at him. She ran her hand over it, sadly and put it on top of the bedside table as she closed the drawer. She walked out and into the kitchen, "it smells good." Deacon smiled, "it's almost ready. Want to eat outside on the porch?" She grinned, "of course I do." They were acting so comfortable together it felt amazing to her but she was scared that it could come all crashing down.

They plated there food and walked onto the porch. They sat down on the swing. "This looks delicious Deacon!" They looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you." They sat and exchanged small talk about Maddie and Daphne and music. "That dinner was amazing! I miss your delicious cooking." Deacon smiled. Rayna felt her face turn beat red. She couldnt believe she said that out loud. They put the dishes back in the sink and went back onto the porch, "Ray, grab a couple of those blankets and I'll grab my guitar. I have something to show you." Deacon stated as he walked over to his guitar sitting on its stand. Rayna smiled and grabbed an arm full of blankets.

She sat on the outdoor couch they had and got comfortable. She was nervous. This is what he was wanted to tell her and she didn't know if she could handle it. She cried every time he sang to her because of the love or pain that he always put into his songs but this time she had no idea what to expect. Deacon walked out and sat at the other end of the couch. She passed him half of the blanket and he covered his legs. They looked out at the lake and she said, "I always loved when we were up here and there was a thunderstorm." Deacon looked over at her, "I know Ray." She smiled and looked away again, "it's so calming. I feel like I can leave everything behind." He nodded in agreement and whispered a "yeah." They still hadn't talked about the kiss and nothing was hinted towards it. Neither one of them mentioned it because they felt like the other needed space. "So, you wrote a song?" Deacon nodded and started playing, "yes I did." He inhaled deeply and Rayna gave him a reassuring look.

_"You know I'd fall apart without you_  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_  
_Makes sense when I'm with you"_

Rayna gasped. She was not expecting this. She was expecting a pain song but she got a love song instead. She felt the same way when she was with him. She knew who she was when she was with him. She looked into his eyes as he continued.

_"Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_  
_But it's more than one and one makes two_  
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_  
_You gotta know you're wanted too"_

She smiled. Did he think she wasn't wanted when she was with him?

_"'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted"_

A tear rolled down Rayna's cheek. She felt so wanted when she was with him. The most wanted than with anyone else. Deacon kept looking in her eyes and she wanted to kiss him and wrap her arms around him and call him hers too.

_"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_  
_And you get that all the time, I know you do_  
_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_  
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..."_

The only person she wanted to be pretty for was him and she only cared about when he said she was beautiful. She wiped another tear away. He made her feel wanted and loved and the ache in her heart grew taking her whole body up. She missed him. He gave her a small smile and continued.

_"When I wrap you up_  
_When I kiss your lips._  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted"_

Deacon saw the tear roll down her face and she smiled and he smiled back. When he wraps his arms around her he feels love radiating from her into him and when she kisses him he feels gentleness and want creep into him. He wanted her; he wanted to make her feel that.

_"As good as you make me feel_  
_I wanna make you feel better_  
_Better than your fairy tales_  
_Better than your best dreams_  
_You're more than everything I need_  
_You're all I ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted"_

She wanted to make him feel better than he made her feel too. She didn't even know if that was possible. He is her fairy tail and all she dreams about is him. 'How can I be more than everything he needs? I hurt him.' She wiped another tear and moved closer to him.

_"And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted  
__You'll always be wanted."_

She wanted him and she needed him in every way possible. She had to tell him she wanted everything.

Deacon smiled as he put his guitar down next to the couch. Rayna smiled back as she wiped the remaining tears away. "What did you think?" Deacon hesitated to ask afraid of what she would say. "Deacon, you always make me feel wanted." Rayna spoke as she leaned in for a kiss. Once their lips touched it was like fireworks went off in the background. There was so much passion between them in that one kiss. Rayna moved onto Deacons lap, not breaking their kiss. Deacon made a trail of kisses down her neck she let out a soft moan. "I love you so much, Ray." Deacon said in between kisses. "Oh, Deacon. I love you too!"

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes if there were any, we posted in a hurry! Thank you for reading! We were thinking of ending it here but let us know if you want us to continue :) **


End file.
